Mashed Potato
by GaramMerica
Summary: Seharusnya semuanya berjalan normal. Wisata sekolah ke luar kota, pulang naik bis bersama, dan tidur begitu sampai di rumah. Namun sebuah teror mengubah segalanya. Keadaan tidak akan kembali sama. / ZombieFic, one shot, mind to read and review?


**Mashed Potato**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators.

No material profit taken from this.

M-rated

**Warning: **_my first-ratem_, _gore_, _violence_, _adult content_

Terinspirasi dari The Walking Dead © Telltale Game.

.

* * *

**Mashed Potato**

Ritsu-ken

* * *

.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari wisata sekolah ke luar kota saat mereka menyadari ada yang salah. _Sangat salah._

Rombongan anak SMA itu baru saja memasuki desa kecil dengan palang penyambutan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Onogoro' dua kilometer di belakang sana. Bis yang membawa mereka berdua dan teman-teman sekelas tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang yang muncul mendadak dari sisi jalan. Sontak seluruh siswa menjerit saat Pak Sopir mengerem mendadak dan mengarahkan stir ke kiri-kanan untuk menstabilkan arah bis. Ketika suara decit rem tak terdengar lagi, suasana bis menjadi hening.

"Astaga! Apa aku baru saja menabrak orang?" gumam Pak Sopir dengan mata membulat. Ia terdiam beberapa lama sampai akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik, menatap murid-murid. "A-aku akan pergi mengecek. Kalian tetap di sini dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintahnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak ada murid yang membantah. Bagus. Pria gemuk berseragam biru itu pun turun dengan suara _klang-klang _di tiap langkahnya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang berada di kursi paling belakang bersiul. "Kurasa kita akan kena masalah."

"Diamlah, Dearka!" sahut pemuda lain di sampingnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak.

Laki-laki bernama Dearka itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa? Kau sendiri merasakannya, kan tadi, Yzak? Sesuatu yang sepertinya terlindas di bawah ban?"

"Itu bisa jadi batu, Pintar!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berjarak dua baris di depan dua laki-laki yang masih berdebat itu menghela napas. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, kebiasaannya saat gelisah. Tidak tahan lagi, gadis itu menarik-narik lengan baju teman sebangkunya—seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sibuk melerai Dearka dan Yzak. Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap mata gadis itu dengan bingung.

Gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lengan pemuda itu dan berkata pelan, "Perasaanku tidak enak."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan mungil di lengannya erat-erat. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik sa—"

Sebuah teriakan panjang yang berulang terdengar tepat dari arah Pak Sopir tadi pergi, memotong kalimat pemuda itu dan membuat sang gadis berambut pirang pendek yakin akan satu hal. Firasatnya benar.

Seisi bis tiba-tiba sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Teriakan itu tak lagi terdengar namun terdengar suara lain yang mencurigakan. Seperti sesuatu yang agak basah namun cukup padat diinjak-injak.

"Uum, kawan-kawan," suara Dearka terdengar gemetar dari belakang. Semua yang ada di bis menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang kulihat itu ... benar-benar apa yang kupikirkan ...?" tanyanya ragu dengan telunjuk menempel di sisi kaca.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tadi baru akan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk temannya kalau saja lengkingan jeritan lain tidak mengagetkannya. Jeritan-jeritan lain yang didominasi oleh para siswi memenuhi bis. Mata pemuda itu membulat dan mulutnya terbuka-tutup, kehilangan kata-kata. Di puncak tangga bis di pintu depan, sesosok pria kurus dengan baju petani yang koyak berdiri dengan tangan terkulai lemas di kedua sisi kakinya. Tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk saat ia berdiri namun bukan hal itu yang membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata. Mata petani itu berwarna putih penuh, kulitnya perpaduan antara warna biru, hijau, dan cokelat yang dipadu jadi satu sehingga menimbulkan warna gelap pucat, noda merah gelap memenuhi hampir seluruh baju dan celananya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, pria itu masih bisa berdiri dengan luka menganga di paha kirinya yang menampilkan sedikit warna putih dari tulang _femur_. Pria itu menoleh ke arah para siswa dan menampilkan pipi kanan yang koyak, membuat batas baru yang lebih panjang dari sudut bibirnya.

Keadaan menjadi kacau.

.

* * *

Napas memburu terdengar saling berlomba di sela raungan hewani. Bahkan gadis berambut pirang itu bisa mendengar dan merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya di telinganya. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat mulai terasa basah. Kaki-kakinya bahkan sudah tidak begitu peduli pada rasa pegal yang menyakitkan dan terus membuat langkah lebar-lebar.

"Cagalli!"

Tepat saat lengannya ditarik kuat ke arah kiri, tangan-tangan mengerikan muncul tiba-tiba dari arah jendela di kanannya—_menggapai-gapainya_—seiring dengan bunyi pecahan kaca yang berhamburan mencium tanah. Gadis itu menjerit singkat ketika tidak hanya tangan menjijikkan yang keluar dari jendela kayu lapuk yang baru saja jebol. Si pemilik tangan pucat kebiruan, kotor, dengan kuku-kuku pucat dan noda merah kecoklatan—yang-ia-tidak-ingin-tahu-apa—di sela-sela jari sampai beberapa bagian lengannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri.

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu yakin kalau oran—monster yang tadi ada di sampingnya dulu pasti seorang pria gemuk yang selalu makan _junk food _sambil mengakses situs mesum di kamarnya yang gelap. Leher pria—monster—itu hancur di sisi kanan dengan bekas cabikan kasar. Sebagian tulang jakunnya yang berbentuk perisai terlihat bersama sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang sudah agak hancur, berwarna merah pucat kecil, dan bergelembung-gelembung—_tolong katakan itu bukan kelenjar_, sahut Cagalli dalam hati. Beberapa serabut seperti tali—_apakah itu pembuluh darah?—_yang terputus menggantung dan bergoyang setiap monster itu merangkak keluar dari jendela dan akhirnya terjatuh di atas perut bulatnya yang koyak dengan usus besar dan halus menjulur. Bahkan monster itu tidak bisa menjaga kepalanya agar tetap lurus dan tidak selalu mendongak dengan sudut luar biasa aneh seperti itu.

"Tetap lari!" Suara tegas yang memanggilnya kembali menyeretnya ke dunia nyata.

Cagalli menelan ludah, memerintah rasa asam di pangkal tenggoroknya untuk kembali ke bawah. "Kemana kita pergi, Kira?" tanyanya dengan suara keras. Raungan-raungan buas terus mengikuti dari belakang. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus!"

Langkah pemuda bernama Kira itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Cagalli pun ikut berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu bingung sekaligus panik. _Kenapa berhenti sekarang!?_ Mata amber gadis itu pun mengikuti arah pandang sang belahan raga. Ia terkesiap.

Sekitar lima puluh meter di samping mereka, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru—mungkin hanya beda dua tahun dengannya—sedang berusaha melawan beberapa zombie yang mulai mengerubunginya dengan sebatang balok kayu. Seorang gadis pirang bergelombang berlindung di belakang pemuda itu dan terus menjerit dengan pipi penuh air mata.

"Kita harus menolong mereka!" sahut Kira cepat dan langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang.

Tanpa sadar Cagalli menahan tangan Kira. Ia pun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya, tapi perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Cagalli menggeleng cepat. "Kita tidak bisa," ia menoleh ke belakang. Serombongan zombie yang mengejar mereka sedari tadi semakin mendekat. Sekitar seratus meter, mungkin? Sungguh, ia pun sangat ingin menolong kedua remaja itu, tapi ... terlalu berbahaya, terlalu berisiko. Cagalli dan Kira bahkan tidak mengenal keduanya. Mereka berdua bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Jadi, kalau harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk ...

"Tidaaak! Auel!"

Jeritan barusan menarik perhatian dua saudara itu. Pemuda berambut biru tadi berteriak saat 'seorang' zombie menggigit betisnya dalam-dalam. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengayunkan balok kayunya kuat-kuat ke kepala sang monster. Semburat merah keluar dari samping kepala zombie itu. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat sedikit potongan daging dari kakinya ikut terseret gigi-gigi sang monster dan menyebabkan darah mengalir cukup banyak di kakinya. Ia segera berputar dan menghantam kepala zombie itu sekuat tenaga. Gadis pirang di dekatnya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan mata membulat nanar. Potongan kenyal berwarna merah tercecer di atas leher yang tak lagi terhubung.

"Di belakangmu!" seru Kira cepat. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Cagalli dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berbalik cepat namun zombie lain lebih dulu mendaratkan giginya di bahu kanan pemuda itu. Ia berteriak lagi. Gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya melepas sepatu bersol tebal miliknya dan menyerang kepala zombie itu bertubi-tubi. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terlalu membantu dan hanya membuat zombie itu menancapkan giginya lebih dalam.

"Stellar, pergi!" seru pemuda itu di sela usahanya melepaskan diri. Namun pemuda itu sudah terlalu lelah. Cengkraman monster di lengannya begitu erat dan menusuk kulitnya. Luka di kakinya pun tak banyak membantu dan keringat dingin mulai menguasai dahinya. Warna di wajah pemuda itu mulai hilang. Mata biru miliknya akhirnya bertemu dengan mata violet Kira. Pemuda itu berkata, "Bawa dia pergi! Kumohon!". Sedetik kemudian, zombie bertuksedo hitam mengusai lengan kirinya. Lutut pemuda itu pun menyerah dan ia terjatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah.

Sang gadis bernama Stellar itu menggeleng cepat. Matanya terlihat liar dan ketakutan. Ia hanya sanggup mengambil beberapa langkah mundur saat selusin zombie mulai mengerubungi laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kakaknya itu. Saat gadis itu berbalik dan hendak berlari, wajah zombie berbaju koki tepat berada di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat kuku-kuku tajam monster itu menembus perutnya dan menarik keluar suatu selang pucat bernoda merah.

Kira membeku dengan mata membulat. Cagalli merasa mual. _Sangat. Mual. _Ia kembali menelan ludahnya dan menarik tangan besar kembarannya sebelum berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kalau pandangan Kira saat ini masih terpaku pada dua sosok remaja yang tadi hendak ia tolong. Ia pun tahu kalau mental kakak kembarnya—ya, kini Cagalli mengakuinya—sedang terpukul berat. Ia juga terpukul, namun ia tahu ia lebih bisa bertahan karena pikirannya tidak sepolos dan semurni kakaknya. Gadis itu selalu lebih liar, tomboy, berani, dan memiliki sifat pembangkang dalam dirinya meski ia tetap gadis baik yang tidak suka mencari masalah. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang lebih pendiam, patuh, sedikit idealis, dan berhati lembut.

Air mata mulai mengalir sepanjang pipinya. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, menyingkirkan kejadian barusan yang terlanjur tertambat di ingatannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian yang sama terjadi pada dirinya dan Kira. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkannya! Gadis itu mengusap cepat air matanya dan berkata dengan nada yang lebih tegas, "Kita harus pulang. Aku ... aku khawatir pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Kira hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Cagalli mengumpat saat ia melihat beberapa zombie di seberang jalan dari celah dua rumah. Matanya menangkap sebuah gudang dari kayu dan besi tak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Ia pun menarik tangan Kira lagi dan membawanya berlari lebih cepat. Setelah sampai di depan pintu lipat vertikal dari besi yang hanya terbuka sekitar setengah meter, pemilik mata amber itu melepas tangannya dan mengintip ke dalam. Kosong—Cagalli mengucap syukur dengan jelas.

Gadis itu berdiri dan mendorong Kira pelan sambil memberinya isyarat untuk segera masuk. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya tidak sabar sambil terus memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat jejak para kanibal. Saat tepi sol sepatu Kira berada di ujung pintu, Cagalli langsung merunduk dan merangkak masuk dalam waktu tiga detik. Ia menggeser Kira menjauh dan mendorong pintu itu ke bawah sampai cahaya luar terhalang sempurna.

Cagalli menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan duduk bersila sembari mengatur napasnya. Ia angkat kepalanya sedikit dan mulai memperhatikan gudang ini lebih seksama. Gudang ini tidakalah begitu besar, hanya sekitar 15 x 5 meter. Berkarung-karung kentang terlihat menumpuk di sudut gudang. Sebuah mesin timbangan besar berdiri tegak di sisi sebalah kiri. Sepetak bilik kecil berdiri mantap di sisi paling belakang sebelah kanan. Langit-langitnya tersusun dari genting tanah liat dengan sebagian kecil atap dari _fiber glass_ untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari tetap masuk. Udaranya pengap dan baunya juga tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Cagalli menatap sosok kakaknya yang sedang telentang dengan pandangan lurus ke atap-atap. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa jeritan terkadang masih terdengar samar dari luar. Sebagian, ia mengenali suara-suara pemiliknya. Begitu pula dengan raungan dan geraman buas yang menebar teror. Cagalli khawatir, apakah insiden tadi telah mengubah kakaknya? Apakah laki-laki di depannya ini tidak akan lagi menjadi Kira yang sama yang selama ini selalu bersamanya sejak kecil? Meski ia ingin berharap, namun ia tahu benar jawabannya adalah _ya_, karena Cagalli pun yakin dirinya sendiri takkan lagi sama.

"Kira." Gadis itu merangkak mendekati Kira dan menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak protes saat tubuhnya ditarik bangun sehingga ia berada dalam posisi duduk sekarang. Pemuda itu pun tidak melawan sama sekali saat lengan kurus Cagalli melingkar di tubuhnya dengan erat. Gadis itu menenggelamkan dagunya di leher sang kakak dan membuat lingkarang-lingkaran kecil di punggung pemuda itu dengan tangannya. "Sssh ... Kira. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ...," ia menelan isakan yang hendak keluar, "aku masih di sini. Tak apa. Kita aman."

_Paling tidak untuk sekarang, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Kira tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam dengan pandangan kosong. Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinganya. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi dan berusaha lebih keras, "Dia memohon padaku, Cagalli."

Cagalli bisa merasakan tubuh Kira menegang. Gadis itu kembali membisikkan kata-kata penenang dengan nada lembut yang ia sendiri tidak percaya bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merasakan air mata mengalir lagi sepanjang pipinya.

"Aku ... aku ... aku melihat matanya. Dia sangat ketakutan, Cagalli. Gadis itu ... dan pemuda itu," sebuah isakan berhasil keluar dari bibir pucatnya, "pemuda itu ingin aku menyelamatkan pacarnya—adiknya—oh, entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku mengecewakannya Cagalli ... Aku melihat matanya. Dia menatapku. Dia memohon padaku. Aku gagal ... Gadis itu mati." Kira menenggelamkan tangisnya di pelukan Cagalli dan mencengkram erat bahunya melingkar dari belakang.

"Tidak, Kira. Itu bukan salahmu." Astaga, Cagalli tidak pernah menyangka kalau melihat kakaknya 'sepatah' ini benar-benar menyesakkan dadanya. Gadis itu kini mulai mengusap lembut rambut halus itu beberapa kali. "Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Kita akan mati," lidah Cagalli tiba-tiba terasa kelu, "kita yang akan mati kalau tidak segera pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Kira hanya menangis di bahunya, menangis dan terus menangis sambil merapal kata maaf bagai mantra yang bisa membuat mereka berdua terbangung dari mimpi buruk ini. Cagalli mulai membayangkan kamarnya yang nyaman di Kota Orb, dinding bercat krem lembut, lantai dan meja yang sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa buku dan makanan tersebar, serta tempat tidurnya yang belum sempat ia rapikan di hari keberangkatannya dulu. Memikirkan hal-hal itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia penasaran, apakah ibunya sudah membersihkan kamarnya—minimal tempat tidurnya—selama ia pergi. Apakah ibunya akan menyambut mereka berdua dengan pelukan hangat seperti biasa dengan aroma lezat bawang putih dan bumbu dapur lain menempel di bajunya? Cagalli bahkan bisa membayangkan kentang tumbuk super enak yang masih berasap buatan sang ibu di atas meja. Atau malah ...

Tidak. Cagalli tidak mau membayangkannya.

Menyadari suara tangis Kira yang tak lagi terdengar dan beban di bahunya yang semakin berat, gadis yang hanya berselisih lima menit dari kakaknya itu akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai yang berdebu dan keras, masih mendekap erat saudara satu-satunya yang sudah tertidur di kedua lengannya. Cagalli pun memejamkan matanya.

.

* * *

Gadis itu membuka mata karena suara dering mengganggu yang berasal dari kantung jaketnya. "Lima menit lagi, Bu," gumamnya pelan. Dering itu terus berbunyi dan mulai membuatnya jengkel. Ia mulai duduk dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam di sakunya. Cagalli langsung menekan tombol 'terima' tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo?"

"_Cagalli, apa itu kau?_" balas suara dari seberang dengan cepat.

Kantuk di matanya langsung menghilang mendengar suara berbisik yang sangat ia kenal di seberang telepon. "Athrun?"

"_Kecilkan suaramu! Kau dimana? Apa kau bersama Kira?_" tanyanya lagi. Pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya ini jelas-jelas terdengar gelisah dan ... sembunyi-sembunyi?

Gadis itu merasa seperti disengat aliran listrik. Matanya membulat saat mendapati tak ada siapa pun di sampingnya. Bukankah terakhir kali Kira tertidur di sampingnya? Jantungnya mulai berdegup lagi. Matanya menatap awas pada kondisi gudang yang benar-benar gelap. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Langit hitam kebiruan terlihat dari atap _fiber glass_ yang mempersilakan sedikit cahaya redup masuk ke dalam. "Ya—dia tadi bersamaku." Gadis itu berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. _Mungkin ia sedang buang air atau pergi memeriksa sebentar? Berpikir positif, Cags! _Batinnya cepat, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai terasa menyakitkan. "Kami ada di Onogoro. Kalian dimana? Apa kalian sudah di rumah?"

Athrun tidak langsung menjawab. Cagalli bisa mendengar suara gesekan singkat dan bisikan lain, seperti suara seorang gadis. Suara pemuda itu kembali, lebih kecil dan berbisik dari yang tadi. "_Kami juga di Onogoro. Kami menemukan bis kalian berhenti di tengah jalan tadi sore jadi kami turun untuk memeriksa, tapi ...,_" Athrun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "_Lacus bersamaku—beritahu Kira seandainya dia khawatir,_" suaranya menjauh dan bisikan dari suara kedua tadi muncul lagi. Suara Athrun kembali, "_dengar, apa pun yang terjadi saat ini, jangan panik. Kita tidak bisa bicara lebih lama. Ayo, bertemu di rumah kepala desa—rumah besar bertingkat dua bercat merah—secepat yang kalian bisa. Kita akan bahas cara kita pulang di sana. Mengerti?_"

Cagalli menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah dinding. Ketukan itu terdengar berat namun masih samar-samar. "Ya, aku mengerti." Gadis itu berdiri mendekati arah suara itu dengan waspada. Kini gadis itu bisa mendengar suara erangan dari balik dinding. _Uh-oh, tidak bagus._

"_Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, oke? Kalian berdua._"

Cagalli mengambil langkah mundur dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari apa pun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Gadis itu bahkan baru sadar kalau satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar adalah dari pintu besi lipat yang tadi ia tutup, kecuali zombie-zombie di balik dinding itu berhasil memahat pintu baru. Dengan kata lain, ia terjebak. "_Akan kami coba, Athrun. Kalian juga._"

Ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jaket. Ia berhenti melangkah mundur saat mendengar suara ketukan yang sama dari dinding di belakangnya. Bagus, apakah ada yang lebih buruk daripada terjebak di gudang kentang dan dikepung oleh sepasukan zombie? Ia hampir saja menjerit saat sesuatu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya namun mulutnya lebih dulu ditutup oleh sebuah tangan yang besar. Insting pertahanan Cagalli muncul dan ia mulai memberontak_—_menendang-nendang dan memukul.

"Cag! Ini aku!" Sang penangkap berbisik tegas di telinganya.

Cagalli berhenti memberontak dan mendongak, menemukan sosok berambut cokelat di belakangnya. Kira melepaskan tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah linggis tepat di depan matanya. "Ambil ini, kalau-kalau kita harus ... um ... menjaga diri."

Jantung gadis itu masih belum berhenti berlomba. Tangannya gemetar saat mengambil tongkat besi yang cukup berat itu. "Kau _dari mana_?" tanyanya sengit.

Suara-suara ketukan itu kini berubah menjadi hentakan. Raungan-raungan semakin jelas terdengar. Kira meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Cagalli menyadari bekas air mata di wajahnya dan kedua matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis. Namun pemuda itu terlihat lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya, kembali menjadi sosok 'Kira yang hidup', meski ia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku pergi untuk memeriksa tempat ini saat kau tidur," ujarnya pelan, "dan aku _mungkin _menemukan cara untuk keluar."

Cagalli berada tepat di belakang Kira saat pemuda itu membuka pintu bilik tadi—yang ternyata sebuah ruang kerja kecil—dan menyuruhnya masuk. Ia menggeser sebuah meja kerja yang cukup besar ke belakang pintu. Cagalli cepat-cepat membantunya. Gadis itu menangkap sosok Kira yang mengernyit tiap decitan saat kaki meja dan lantai bergaung ke penjuru gudang.

Setelah selesai, Kira mengeluarkan sebuah senter dari saku jaketnya. Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Sejak kapan Kira suka menyimpan senter di saku? Tahu apa yang dipikirkan adik kembarnya, Kira berkata, "Aku menemukannya di laci meja." Pemuda itu pun menyalakan senter itu dan mengarahkannya ke tengah ruangan, tempat dimana bekas meja tadi terlihat jelas karena lantai di bawah meja tersebut berada sedikit lebih bersih dari yang lain—membentuk pola persegi panjang yang lebih terang. Namun yang membuat Cagalli terkejut bukanlah itu, melainkan sebuah _handle _kecil dari besi di atas lantai dengan lubang tipis yang membentuk garis berbentuk persegi. Pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Suara kayu yang patah menarik perhatian kedua bersaudara itu. Suara raungan terdengar jelas. Kira menarik _handle _dan menyinari deretan tangga dengan seekor laba-laba kecil yang baru saja melintas.

"Bagaimana kalau di dalam buntu?" tanya Cagalli panik. Dugaan terburuk: mereka akan terjebak lagi. Dugaan terburuk 2: Mereka akan terjebak dan mati kehabisan napas.

"Percaya padaku. Aku sudah memeriksa ke dalam."

Cagalli menoleh cepat saat suara patahan kayu terdengar semakin keras. Cahaya bulan dari luar menyeruak masuk lewat lubang besar yang baru tercipta. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Cagalli menuruni tangga kayu tersebut dengan Kira tepat di belakangnya. Meski suara-suara raungan itu teredam saat Kira menutup pintunya, Cagalli masih belum bisa tenang.

Ia tahu kalau hidupnya telah berubah total dan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan berbahaya akan selalu ada di depannya. Cagalli menoleh ke kanan saat Kira menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada kata-kata penenang. Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan dalam gelap dengan cahaya senter sebagai mata ketiga mereka.

.

* * *

END

* * *

Jujur, nulis ratem ini menyiksa saya.

Maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan (pasti banyak) dalam fic ini. Saya tidak berpengalaman nulis ratem (dan mungkin gak akan nulis ratem dalam waktu yang lama sampai ada keinginan buat yang kuat?). Karena seperti yang tadi saya bilang, nulis ratem ini menyiksa :"(

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak nyaman dengan _scene gore_, maaf juga kalau seandainya _scene gore_-nya malah kurang berasa #eh?

Sebenernya dulu-dulu saya pernah ngebayangin, sih mau nyoba nulis fic ratem (bukan yang mengandung _sexual content_, tapi) dan ternyata susah. Ahahaha. Apa karena sayanya yang kurang berpengalaman? #kayaknyaiya#.

Fic ini sebenernya saya buat karena di fb waktu itu ada yang _share_ tentang _link_ shindanmaker. Dan saya dapet challenge untuk nulis: _Stright_ (ngangguk), M (melotot), _Tragedy_ (_poker face_), _in a week_ (_fiiiiineeee~_), [_Potato, Nail, Chef_]. _All checked? Check!_

Segala kritik dan saran diharapkan dan diterima dengan senang hati~ terima kasih karena udah mampir buat baca, _have a good day all! Yeaah!_


End file.
